Dark Blue
by creativedreamer48
Summary: After only four months of being back on the Islands, our favorite silverhaired boy is about to be sucked into a new adventure when a strange voice contacts him for help. But can he succeed without Sora and Kairi?
1. Chapter 1

Um...I have no idea where the hell this is going, but this is going to be my third attempt at a Kingdom Hearts story. I love the song Dark Blue and it will eventually be used in this story, so read on! Okay, enjoy!!! 0.o

Dark Blue

1

He glanced her way again, and she caught his eye and smiled. She was beautiful with her red hair slightly blowing in the light breeze, her blue eyes locking with his. Her petite form curving perfectly to sit straight in her desk, her slender legs crossed under her lovely hands that sat neatly folded on her desk. He couldn't help but smile back. He was back on the Islands, and now he was with her again. He would never leave her again.

"Sora!" The teacher barked, snapping the brown haired boy out of his thoughts. He looked up at his teacher. "Do you know the answer?"

"Um..." Sora stuttered, earning him the snickers and whispers of his fellow classmates. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of the weekend. Sora grabbed his backpack and looked for Kairi among the ocean of students filing out of Destiny High. He finally spotted her distinct red hair and made his way to walk alongside her.

"Saved by the bell again, huh, Sora?" she teased, her pretty voice spilling out of her perfect lips.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just lucky." he answered, leaning against the wall next to her locker as she got out her books.

"I guess so." she said, turning her head to smile at him.

He smiled back. "How about we go to the Island tonight?"

"Okay! I'll tell Riku." she replied, about to turn to find her other friend, but Sora caught her arm.

"No, I mean..." he took a step towards her, "Just you and me."

Kairi smiled up at him, nodding. Then she looped her arm through Sora's, and the two made their way out of school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silver haired junior stepped out of his last class just in time to see his other two friends skipping happily out of school. In the four months that he and Sora had been back, the three had begun to get distant. The three sometimes hung out and did stuff together, but because he was a grade older he didn't see them at school and they barely went to the Islands anymore. His small crush for Kairi was now in his past, seeing how much she cared for Sora. To her, he was a close friend, nothing more.

He sighed; lots of girls had shown interest in him, and many of them had asked him out, but he turned them all away. He hadn't found the right one, and often wondered if Kairi was the only one for him, but he had lost his chance with her, if he ever had one.

He stepped outside and turned to see Kairi and Sora disappear around a corner. His house was the other way, so he turned away again and began walking. Soon, though, he had unwanted company. "Hi Riku!"

He groaned inwardly. Out of all the people who annoyed him, the brown haired one at his side now was definitely in the Top Ten. "Hi, Selphie."

"Oh, so you _do _remember me!" she giggled.

Riku sighed. Every day she said the same thing. Every single day she glommed onto him, said hi, he said hi, and she used the exact same line. It bugged him and sometimes he truly wanted to turn and punch her.

"So, wanna go to the movies or something?" she asked, hopeful his answer would finally change.

"No." he said coldly, quickening his pace to try and lose her, but she stayed in step with him.

"Are you sure?" she whined, pouting.

"Very. Bye, Selphie." He said, turning to his front door, stepping into his house and slamming the door in her face before she could say anymore. He sighed again, dropped his bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He looked at the fridge, which had a note saying,_ "Went out for the night. Be back soon. Casserole in the microwave. Mom and Dad."_

Riku went back into the front hall and did his homework in his dad's study, then went upstairs to his room, shut the door and flopped onto his bed. He looked up at his ceiling for a long time, then his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_"Riku?"_

_He was in a dark room. The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. "Hello?" he called._

_"Help me."_

_"...Help you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"I need your help. Please. I'm dying."_

_"Dying?"_

_"Yes. Please, contacting you is using all my power. I'm weak."_

_"What can I do?"_

_"You are the only one. Help me, please..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Help..." the voice was fading._

_"No, wait! Who are you?" _

_Suddenly Riku saw a flash of a face in agony. A scream erupted like it was inside of him. It hurt, he hurt. He clutched his head and keeled over._

Then he was awake again. He touched his head, then realized he was still in his school uniform. He quickly changed then ran downstairs and out the front door...only to bump into something outside.

"Selphie?"

"Oh, uh...hi, Riku!" she exclaimed. She had a goofy smile on her face, and Riku realized it was because he was on top of her. He stood up without bothering to help her up.

"Selphie, why the heck are you here?" Riku asked angrily.

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to do something?" she asked nervously, rubbing her hands. She smiled softly at him.

"Didn't I already say no?" he said, brushing past her, walking in the opposite direction. Tears welled up in her green eyes, and she turned.

"Riku! Your heart's going to turn cold if you never let anyone in!" she called.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly to face her, and walked to her slowly until they were inches apart. "You know nothing about me, or my hearts. You know nothing. You're trying to act like you're so dramatic, that you know me. You don't. So give it up." he said darkly, then turned and started walking again.

"Riku..." she said, "I _do _know you. If you let me in...you _know_ you like me._ I _know you like me. We were meant to be. I know it, and you know it too. Just look in your heart!"

"My heart is telling me..." Riku started.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"That you need to shut up, Selphie." he said coldly, then continued walking, leaving the girl watching him walk off. _He'll come around, _she thought.

Riku didn't know where he was going, he had to find the girl that begged him for help. He wished he could talk to her again. He knew it was a girl, the voice was feminine. And the face that flashed in his mind was female, he thought. It was a quick flash.

He sighed, then tried a last resort. He concentrated, then thought and hoped beyond hope she would hear him and be able to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two fifteen year olds stood on one of the structures on the island watching the sunset. Kairi gasped at the beauty. Sora smiled at her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. You know, we've done this so many times, but it's so nice, when it's just you and me. Remember, when we were younger, on the dock?"

How could he forget?

_"Sora! Let's take the raft! Just the two of us!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hee hee hee! Just kidding!"_

_"You're the one that's changed, Kairi!"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"It'll be great, once we set sail..."_

Sora remembered how desperately he wanted to cry yes. How much he wanted to go with just Kairi. But he was here now with her, and he wasn't going to mess up the oppurtunity.

The sun was almost gone but now stars and the moon provided light. In the pale blue rays Kairi looked lovely. "Kairi...Sometimes I wish we could've gone, just the two of us, on that raft."

Kairi's smile faded, and she looked down at her hands.

Sora inwardly kicked himself and he knew he had said the wrong thing. But then, Kair spoke, "I wish it all the time, Sora. But I feel guilty when I do."

"Don't," Sora said softly, touching her hand. She looked up at him then, and leaned up and kisse his full on the lips. Sora pressed back against her, and smiled inside. _I guess I'm just lucky..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku closed his eyes and thought hard. _"Where are you?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"You can talk to me!"_

_"Barely. I'm weak..."_

_"Please, tell me where you are."_

_"It's a small cave, with drawings on it. Please hurry. I'm slipping away..."_

Riku's eyes snapped open realizing he knew exactly where she was, and she was closer than he could've ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hey! Sorry it took so long to post, guys. I had the chapter written but then it got deleted, but I finished it and here it is. Thanks a lot, BinkByou. I appreciate the review so much, and yes, I felt bad for poor Riku also. :'( Thanks for the compliments too, it brightened up my day! -Hands cookie- I hope people are reading this, and maybe some more reviews? Pretty please? Well, I'll try to develop the plot a little in this chapter. For those of you who want to hear the song, Dark Blue, go to the link in my profile. Second chapter starting now! Enjoy! 0.o

Dark Blue

2

Riku sprinted to the docks and leaped into his small boat. He began pushing through the dark water, hoping he could reach the island in time. She had sounded weak. He wondered what could have possibly hurt her so much that she was so close to death. Too much longer, and Death's fingers would curl around her and squeeze until she had breathed her last breath.

He soon reached the island and looked around. At first he missed it, but at a double take, saw Sora and Kairi. Kissing. He sighed inwardly, and silently tied up his boat so he wouldn't be noticed by his friends. He crept silently across the sand, and began the walk down the long cave into the chamber called the Secret Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi broke the kiss for the second time. Sora looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She was looking around rapidly, and didn't answer right away. "Kairi?" he asked her again.

The sound of her name brought the red head back to reality and she stared at Sora with wide eyes. "Didn't you...did you just...I could've sworn I just heard a boat being docked and someone running across the sand!"

Sora looked around too. He heard nothing. He looked back at Kairi. "There's no one here, Kairi."

She still looked around, then looked back at Sora. He leaned in for a kiss, but she stopped him. "I have to get home."

He leaned back, disappointed. Kairi smiled at him, then began to walk to the beach. Suddenly, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Unless...you want to walk me home." Sora nodded and the two of them made their way to the docks, got in their boats and began to row home. Neither noticed the third boat tied up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man was angry. And when he was angry, it was bad fortune for those around him. The five stood before him, all nervous, each showing it in their own way. "She got away?"

"Yes, sir." The middle one stammered, rubbing his hands together.

The man rubbed his temples in frustration. "There were five of you and one of her."

"She...she disappeared." The one on the right end spoke up.

"She...disappeared?" he said in a wickedly calm voice.

"Ye-yes sir." The second to left end said, shaking visibly.

The man said nothing. There was silence in the great hall, and none of the others in the room dared to speak. "Leave." the man said quietly.

None of the five knew what to do, until a blast of dark energy swept them all up and slammed them against the far wall. They scurried like insects out the open door. The man rubbed his temples and sighed. He looked at the door just as a tall, slender lady with flowing black hair stepped into the hall. Her silver, nearly transparent dress dipped into a very low v-neck, and a slit that started at her at her waist showed practically her whole leg. She walked up to the man's throne and stepped around to the back of it, trailing her hand on his shoulders. "My lord, let me kill her." she slowly inched her hand further down his chest, and she whispered into his ear. "I shall not fail like those imbeciles."

The man sighed, considering for a moment. "Alright, but Angelika, do not fail me."

She chuckled lightly. "Have I ever?"

She turned to leave, when the man grabbed her arm, spun her around and brought her harshly against his chest. "We have time." He brought his lips to hers, then pushed her sown on the ground and he kissed her again, reaching down for her dress straps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the door, the five had been listening. They looked at each other, and one of them said, "Imbeciles, huh? We'll show them who's an idiot."

Then they walked down the hall, all thinking the same thing; Kill the girl before Angelika got the chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku's breaths came out short and shaky and echoes off the walls. He wiped some sweat off of his brow. He slowly felt his way along the walls, slightly afraid of what would be at the end of the tunnel. Then he was there, and he saw who had been contacting him, and he was shocked, and didn't expect what was lying before him.

Her long purple hair fanned out beneath her, and her eyes were closed in a deep sleep and her full lips were opened slightly, breathing barely. Riku slowly knelt down beside her. He didn't want to touch her though, because she was...naked. No clothes were on or around her. But he had to get her out of here, because he could see very clearly the bruises and cuts and scrapes covering her arms and legs and stomach. He could also tell that she was barely breathing. Her chest rose slightly, getting smaller each time. Soon, death would come and grasp her in its icy grip and she would be lost forever. So, quickly making the decision, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the cave, hoping beyond hope that he had reached her in time. Praying he could still save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi and Sora quietly walked down the streets of Destiny Islands' main island. Their shoes made small clicking noises on the cobblestone street. They reached Kairi's home all too quickly in Sora's opinion, and Kairi stopped, turned to face Sora'. "I had...fun, tonight."

"Good," Sora said, stepping up onto the porch so he was level with her. "Meet me on the island tomorrow, same time."

"Alright." Kairi answered, a sly smile playing on her lips. Sora took her lovely face in his hands and bent down softly to kiss her. Kaiair broke the kiss once again, and stepped back. "I should go inside. My mom will be worried."

Sora smiled at her, then stepped back down onto the sidewalk. He turned once more, just as Kairi was opening her front door. "Hey," he called. The red head turned. "Did you mean it? When you said you wanted to go with me on that raft?"

"With all my heart." she said without hesitation.

"Good night, Kairi." he said, walking backwards so he look at the girl.

"Good night, Sora." she smiled, then disappeared into her house. Sora smiled and chuckled softly. Then he made his way happily towards his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku looked helplessly down at the unconscious girl. He splashed some more sea water on her unmoving face. "Please wake up..." he whispered.

Suddenly, her eyes twitched. He gasped. She coughed and opened her eyelids slightly, and Riku caught sight of the periwinkle and violet eyes behind them. But she closed them quickly again. "Ri-Riku?"

"Yeah." Riku said, unsure of what he should do.

Her eyes opened fully this time, and Riku saw that one eye was periwinkle and the other a dark violet. She sat up with difficulty, then fell back down, the pain too much for her to bear. She scrunched her eyes until it passed, then opened them again to look at Riku. "Thank you." Then she looked down at herself. "Um, if I can ask one more thing, do you have any clothes I could use?"

Riku snapped out of the trance her eyes seemed to cast, and nodded. "I'll be right back."

Last year, when Riku, Sora and Kairi had planned to take the raft to go to other worlds, Kairi had stashed clothes for all of them in a hollow tree, so they wouldn't have to worry about leaving with big suitcases, which would make their parents ask what they were doing. They had all planned to simply write notes to them.

But since they hadn't taken the raft, the clothes were never needed, so they were forgotten and left in the tree. Riku sifted through all of the old clothes. He found a black spaghetti strap dress, that looked like it could fit the mysterious girl. He grabbed it, along with some bandages that Kairi had stored there also as a precaution. He made his way back to the beach, where the girl had somehow managed to sit up and was now looking out to the sea and the dark blue horizon.

Riku sat down beside her and handed her the dress. "Thank you, once again." She slipped the dress on, then looked at the bandages in Riku's hand.

"For the cuts." He said simply. He took her arm gently and began to wrap the cloth around her wounds. About twenty minutes later, Riku was fastening the last knot on her ankle. "There. Feel any better?"

"Not much, but it's better than before." Then, she stood up, wincing at the harsh pain that swept through her whole body. She tried to take a step, but failed, and fainted. Riku caught her, and once again scooped her up in his arms.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while." Then, as he began to take her to his boat, a light exploded in front of him, and when he looked, five cloaked men stood before him, The one closest to him held out his hand.

"Give us the girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!!! Well, I felt like updating this story, and thank you to BlinkByou for being my best, first and so far only reviewer. (--')...um well, so I'll try to be a little better and longer in this chapter cause I reread my last chapter and...well, I think it kinda sucked...but, hey! Try and fail until you succeed, right??? Or, something like that...um...shutting up...now...0.o

Dark Blue

3

Riku looked at the obstacle before him with fear in his heart. _Are these the guys that did this to her!? _He took a step back. "Why do you want her?"

The man chuckled a bit, then threw back his dark hood to reveal a scratched up face with blonde hair spiked back and a black patch over one eye. He vaguely reminded Riku of Lexeaus. But he couldn't tell if it was because of his face or of the robe that looked eerily similar to those of Organization XIII's... "That is none of your business, boy. Now, hand her over and no one has to get hurt."

"Except her, you mean." Riku said, trying to stall and taking a few steps back.

"Just give her to us, and we can leave and you can forget all about this whole ordeal." The man said, taking a step forward. Riku took another step back. The girl stirred slightly in Riku's and he looked down at her, suddenly feeling like he had to protect her.

Another one of the cloaked men stepped forward. "Laxious, I think we might have to use force to persuade this boy."

The man was silent for moment, then smiled evilly in Riku's direction. "I think you might be correct, Zelxion."

The man named Zelxion threw back his hood to reveal black slicked down hair that covered one eye. The other was a strange yellowish color that looked catlike. "This is going to be fun."

Riku began to back up again, only to bump into something. He froze and slowly looked behind him to see Zelxion. He looked rapidly back at the group to see that he wasn't there, then looked back behind him to see he wasn't there either. He turned his head again to be looking at the strange man again. "Hello." he waved.

Riku forgot about walking and ran at full speed down the beach. Suddenly a searing pain shot through his back and he collapsed onto the sand. He looked down at the sleeping girl he held. He looked back up to see a black cloak and boots. "Get up." Zelxion's voice spoke, grabbing Riku's collar and heaving him up to an upright position. Then he shoved him back "Fight, boy."

Riku looked at the man with a deep hatred, then looked down at the girl. _Did she have to fight these guys on her own? _He wondered, before looking back at Zelxion, forming a plan in his head. A rough plan, but it would work for a few minutes. He straightened up, caught his breath, and quickly gathered his strength. Then he rushed forward, head-butting the guy in his stomach and kicking him in the shins. Then he made mad dash for the beach shack. He quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against the door for a few moments, before looking at the stairs. _They don't know where this leads...Heck. They don't even know there are stairs in here. _Forming another plan in his head, he quickly and silently climbed the stairs, and silently opening the door at the top. He jumped down off the platform and landed on the sand without a sound. Then he opened the door there, and was now on the other side of the island; safe from those men for now.

The girl lightly stirred in Riku's arms and he looked back down at her. He sighed then made his way on his and Sora's old "obstacle course". Once he got past it he could go in the cave and he could get to his boat and make his way back to the main island. He made his way care full over the unsteady wooden platforms and jumped from tree to tree with ease and finally came to stop in front of the star shaped tree that he and Sora had raced to if they needed to settle something.

_"If I win, um...I'm captain! And if you win..."_

_"I get to share a paopou fruit with Kairi."_

_"Uh...what!?"_

_"Deal? Winner gets to share a poupou fruit with Kairi."_

"_Uh...wait a minute..."_

"_Ready? Go!"_

Riku shook his head to rid it of the memories. He climbed into the cave and once concealed in darkness-he chuckled lightly at this-he put the girl down, realizing how tired his arms were. _Adrenaline...I suppose. _He looked down at the girl. She still hadn't awoken, but at least her breathing was steady. She was no longer on the brink of death. He smiled lightly. Then, making sure if the men came they couldn't see her, he crept to the end of the tunnel to see if the coast was clear. He stuck his head out slightly and looked around. No one immediately in front of him. He jumped down, and sneaked out to see if anyone was on the beach. He looked around and saw no one. At least, no one who could see him if he went to his boat. _Idiots..._he thought, _Didn't even leave guards. _He turned and scrambled up into the cave once again. He fumbled his way through the darkness, and found her again, still unconscious. Riku peeked outside to see and saw the five men outside, on the beach. He quickly scooped the girl up and hurried to get out of the cave.

But caves have rocks. And those cursed rocks sometimes cause people to trip. Of course they only do it when someone is in danger. Riku slipped on a rock, which in turn caused a noise in the cave, not including his slight scream as he toppled, and caused Riku's hiding place to be given away. The men put two and two together quickly and as Riku jumped out of the cave, the men made their way across the obstacle course. And as he made a sprint for the docks they were crowding at the door, slowing them down but not stopping them.

But it gave Riku enough time to untie his boat and begin to row away. And as the men arrived in the beach, they saw Riku rowing away. He glanced back in time to see a blast of dark energy shooting at him. He leaned to the side, but it grazed him in his arm, causing a gash. He continued to row though, and managed to get out of range just as another blast of energy missed by inches. He prayed that Zexlion wouldn't suddenly appear, and the first good thing to happen that night; they were too mad to even remember Zexlion's ability.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku tied up the boat at the docks and carefully picked up the girl. He walked along the empty streets of Destiny Islands. No one was out at this hour. He stopped at his house and looked around to make sure stalker Selphie wasn't lurking in the bushes getting ready to pounce on him. Satisfied he was alone, he opened the door and stuck his head in. His parents weren't home yet. He walked slowly upstairs and opened the door to his room and laid the girl on his bed. He went back out in the hall and brought back a wet washcloth to dab her head. He then went back out and came back with alcohol swabs. He rubbed them on and in his wound, causing him pain. He held back a scream. Eventually though, the night's adventures caught up to him, and having enough strength to take off his shoes and shut the door, he flopped onto his couch and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The familiar tropical sunlight beamed through the windows of every resident on Destiny Island. For some, it woke them up for another day, for others it caused them to cover up with their blankets again, and for one, it welcomed her into a whole new world. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw the silver haired boy, Riku, slumped over in a chair, and she was in a cluttered tiny room. She shook her head to rid it of the slight headache she had, and as she did, last night's memories came flooding back. She remembered the battle, the cave, the black dress, the kindness of the boy...then it went black up until she was here. She looked back at Riku just as he was waking up and looking around also. "Why the hell...my desk chair?" he muttered then turned to see her on his bed. "AAAHHH!!!" He screamed, falling out of the chair, and doing so brought back the memories of last night also.

The girl looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Much better. Thank you for everything." She answered with a light smile.

"Last time you said that, you tried to walk off, fainted, and were unconscious for the rest of the night." He got up, and she caught sight of the gash on his arm.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed, hopping off the bed too quickly. She suddenly felt dizzy, and she fell back on the bed. She sat up and held her head.

Riku sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, but you aren't." She took his arm then touched his wound. Her eyes glowed a bluish light, and Riku looked down to see his cut was glowing the same way. Then when it stopped it was healed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow...how did you do that? Or more importantly, why didn't you do that for yourself?" He asked, examining his arm.

"I was given this power to help others, not myself." she said, flashing him another smile. He smiled back. "You helped me, and now I've helped you. My name's Xeera."

"Mine's..."

"Riku." she said brightly.

"Right. Thanks for the uh, glowing healing trick you did."

She laughed lightly.

"Who were those men last night?

"...Men?" her smile vanished.

"Yes, five of them. All dressed in black. Two of their names were Laxious and Zelxion."

Xeera's eyes grew wide and she quickly looked down at her hands. "How did they find me? I thought...oh no..." she whispered.

"What...Xeera, what's wrong?" Riku asked.

She suddenly looked up at him, a big smile on her face. "Nothing! Everything is fine!" she stood up, slower this time. "But, I think I'll need different clothes...and shoes."

Riku stood up also. "What's wrong with the dress?"

She looked down at it. "It's a little small."

Riku looked at the dress and realized that it did look a little tight and it didn't even cover her thigh. "Um...I see what you mean...I know where we can get some clothes. Come on." The two teens made their way downstairs. Riku assumed his parents weren't home so he didn't bother to call. They stepped outside and Xeera gasped. She turned in a complete circle taking in the tropical scenery and the quaint houses, and the people that walked to and fro minding their daily business.

"This...this place is beautiful!" she gushed. Riku looked around also.

"Eh...I guess." He supposed after living on an island for so long, you get used to it.

"Look around you, Riku! Appreciate nature! Appreciate you get to have it so lovely here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." But on a second glance, he noticed all the pinks and the greens and the oranges and the reds and the whites and the blues and the purples and how they mixed to make a glorious paradise. Unfortunately, it was quickly ruined by a disgustingly familiar voice.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuu!!!"

Riku turned his head just as Selphie glommed onto his arm. "Hey you!"

"Selphie...get off of me." Riku said calmly, holding his anger.

"Oh, Riki, you're so...who's that?" Selphie acknowledged the purple haired girl for the first time.

"None of your business." Riku said, freeing his arm of the annoying brunette. "Now good-bye Selphie." Then he hurriedly grabbed Xeera's arm and walked away.

"Bye, Riki! I'll call you later!" Selphie called after him.

"Riki?" Xeera asked, stifling a giggle.

"I hope she doesn't have my number..." Riku said, continuing to walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dind-dong! **Riku pressed the button on Kairi's door. Then he stood back and waited. In a few moments, the door opened to reveal a fifteen year old red head. "Riku!" she exclaimed.

"Hey. Um, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure!" Kairi replied. Xeera stepped forward. Kairi looked at her, then at Riku.

"Um...this is my friend, Xeera, she's, um...from out of town. She...lost her luggage, so can she, uh...borrow some clothes?"

"Sure...Come on in. Hey, is that my..."

"No!" Riku replied quickly. Kairi looked at him strangely, then looked back at Xeera.

"Come on upstairs, I'll give you a full makeover." She looked back at Riku. "You can watch T.V., Riku."

Riku nodded, then flopped down on the couch. He flipped on a random channel, and waited for the girls to finish.


End file.
